greenwikiaorg-20200222-history
S abbreviations
The abbreviations on this page were originally defined on the United States Environmental Protection Agency website. S S&A: Sampling and Analysis. Surveillance and Analysis SAB: Science Advisory Board SAC: Suspended and Cancelled Pesticides SAEWG: Standing Air Emissions Work Group SAIC: Special-Agents-In-Charge SAIP: Systems Acquisition and Implementation Program SAMI: Southern Appalachian Mountains Initiative SAMWG: Standing Air Monitoring Work Group SANE: Sulfur and Nitrogen Emissions SANSS: Structure and Nomenclature Search System SAP: Scientific Advisory Panel SAR: Start Action Request. Structural Activity Relationship (of a qualitative assessment) SARA: Superfund Amendments and Reauthorization Act of 1986 SAROAD: Storage and Retrieval Of Aerometric Data SAS: Special Analytical Service. Statistical Analysis System SASS: Source Assessment Sampling System SAV: Submerged Aquatic Vegetation SBC: Single Breath Cannister SC: Sierra Club SCAP: Superfund Consolidated Accomplishments Plan SCBA: Self-Contained Breathing Apparatus SCC: Source Classification Code SCD/SWDC: Soil or Soil and Water Conservation District SCFM: Standard Cubic Feet Per Minute SCLDF: Sierra Club Legal Defense Fund SCR: Selective Catalytic Reduction SCRAM: State Consolidated RCRA Authorization Manual SCRC: Superfund Community Relations Coordinator SCS: Supplementary Control Strategy/System SCSA: Soil Conservation Society of America SCSP: Storm and Combined Sewer Program SCW: Supercritical Water Oxidation SDC: Systems Decision Plan SDWA: Safe Drinking Water Act SDWIS: Safe Drinking Water Information System SBS: Sick Building Syndrome SEA: State Enforcement Agreement SEA: State/EPA Agreement SEAM: Surface, Environment, and Mining SEAS: Strategic Environmental Assessment System SEDS: State Energy Data System SEGIP: State Environmental Goals and Improvement Project SEIA: Socioeconomic Impact Analysis SEM: Standard Error of the Means SEP: Standard Evaluation Procedures SEP: Supplementary Environmental Project SEPWC: Senate Environment and Public Works Committee SERC: State Emergency Planning Commission SES: Secondary Emissions Standard SETAC: Society for Environmental Toxicology and Chemistry SETS: Site Enforcement Tracking System SF: Standard Form. Superfund SFA: Spectral Flame Analyzers SFDS: Sanitary Facility Data System SFFAS: Superfund Financial Assessment System SFIP: Sector Facility Indexing Project SFIREG: State FIFRA Issues Research and Evaluation Group SFS: State Funding Study SHORTZ: Short Term Terrain Model SHWL: Seasonal High Water Level SI: International System of Units. Site Inspection. Surveillance Index. Spark Ignition SIC: Standard Industrial Classification SICEA: Steel Industry Compliance Extension Act SIMS: Secondary Ion-Mass Spectrometry SIP: State Implementation Plan SITE: Superfund Innovative Technology Evaluation SLAMS: State/Local Air Monitoring Station SLN: Special Local Need SLSM: Simple Line Source Model SMART: Simple Maintenance of ARTS SMCL: Secondary Maximum Contaminant Level SMCRA: Surface Mining Control and Reclamation Act SME: Subject Matter Expert SMO: Sample Management Office SMOA: Superfund Memorandum of Agreement SMP: State Management Plan SMR: Standardized Mortality Ratio SMSA: Standard Metropolitan Statistical Area SNA: System Network Architecture SNAAQS: Secondary National Ambient Air Quality Standards SNAP: Significant New Alternatives Project; Significant Noncompliance Action Program SNARL: Suggested No Adverse Response Level SNC: Significant Noncompliers SNUR: Significant New Use Rule SO²: Sulfur Dioxide SOC: Synthetic Organic Chemicals SOCMI: Synthetic Organic Chemicals Manufacturing Industry SOFC: Solid Oxide Fuel Cell SOTDAT: Source Test Data SOW: Scope Of Work SPAR: Status of Permit Application Report SPCC: Spill Prevention, Containment, and Countermeasure SPE: Secondary Particulate Emissions SPF: Structured Programming Facility SPI: Strategic Planning Initiative SPLMD: Soil-pore Liquid Monitoring Device SPMS: Strategic Planning and Management System; Special Purpose Monitoring Stations SPOC: Single Point Of Contact SPS: State Permit System SPSS: Statistical Package for the Social Sciences SPUR: Software Package for Unique Reports SQBE: Small Quantity Burner Exemption SQG: Small Quantity Generator SR: Special Review SRAP: Superfund Remedial Accomplishment Plan SRC: Solvent-Refined Coal SRF: State Revolving Fund SRM: Standard Reference Method SRP: Special Review Procedure SRR: Second Round Review. Submission Review Record SRTS: Service Request Tracking System SS: Settleable Solids. Superfund Surcharge. Suspended Solids SSA: Sole Source Aquifer SSAC: Soil Site Assimilated Capacity SSC: State Superfund Contracts SSD: Standards Support Document SSEIS: Standard Support and Environmental Impact Statement;. Stationary Source Emissions and Inventory System. SSI: Size Selective Inlet SSMS: Spark Source Mass Spectrometry SSO: Sanitary Sewer Overflow; Source Selection Official SSRP: Source Reduction Review Project SSTS: Section Seven Tracking System SSURO: Stop Sale, Use and Removal Order STALAPCO: State and Local Air-Pollution Control Officials STAPPA: State and Territorial Air Pollution STAR: Stability Wind Rose. State Acid Rain Projects STARS: Strategic Targeted Activities for Results System STEL: Short Term Exposure Limit STEM: Scanning Transmission-Electron Microscope STN: Scientific and Technical Information Network STORET: Storage and Retrieval of Water-Related Data STP: Sewage Treatment Plant. Standard Temperature and Pressure STTF: Small Town Task Force (EPA) SUP: Standard Unit of Processing SURE: Sulfate Regional Experiment Program SV: Sampling Visit; Significant Violater SW: Slow Wave SWAP: Source Water Assessment Program SWARF: Waste from Metal Grinding Process SWC: Settlement With Conditions SWDA: Solid Waste Disposal Act SWIE: Southern Waste Information Exchange SWMU: Solid Waste Management Unit SWPA: Source Water Protection Area SWQPPP: Source Water Quality Protection Partnership Petitions SWTR: Surface Water Treatment Rule SYSOP: Systems Operator Category:Green Glossary Category:abbreviations